


Forked Pathway

by standarddeviationwut (ocoa)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Moving On, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/standarddeviationwut
Summary: in the time that Grantaire realises Enjolras never looks at him, he finds someone who does.





	

The first day they met was like a concussion. Grantaire sees Enjolras like a strike to the head, and Enjolras just passes him by with nary a look. He's in love, from the way his golden hair catches fire to the way his eyes seem to burn too bright for him to see. 

The first time they speak it is a debate on poverty, and Grantaire snorts a bit too audibly at the methods Enjolras had presented. There apparently was no limit to how naive the man could get, and Enjolras fights like a raging inferno, all sharp words and spite. It's the first time the man sees him and it sends electric shocks through his mind and adrenaline in his veins. 

It's the third month he joins the Les Amis that he realises that no matter how much he debates with Enjolras, begs for his attention, paws at his feet, Enjolras would never see him as another person, but another opponent. A sad fellow who doesn't dare to speak against the consumerism of the conglomerate, who stifles hope and drinks conformity. 

Even the liquor tastes bitter at this point so he sets it aside and lets the liquid fester, the bubbles fading faster than the last sliver of hope in his heart. In front of him, Enjolras is as usual, not even blinking when the day goes smoothly without Grantaire cutting in. 

Others do, but Enjolras only continues. 

After the talk, Courfeyrac sits beside him, and it's as if he realises. He's had that look before, Grantaire realised, when he would see Grantaire simper after Enjolras. 

"You must think me pathetic." He murmurs, practically too soft to be heard. 

Courfeyrac snorts. "No I think you blind." 

Grantaire glanced up and meets Courfeyrac's eyes, dark and clouded with the beginnings of drunkenness. Courfayrac moves a touch closer, hands ghosting by Grantaire's fingertips, and tongue wetting dry lips. 

Grantaire stares at the proximity, and his eyes snap up to Courfeyrac's. A silent question asked and a curt nod given makes Grantaire lean in, lips pulling slightly against a warm cheek, a sliver away from the lip. 

Courfeyrac leans in, and completes the distance, and moans when Grantaire nips his lip. They are in a haze of sadness and drink and shock and fear and hope, and it sends sparks through Grantaire's skin, a thrill that sends blood coursing southwards. 

They pull apart, breath short and hearts thundering. Grantaire stares at Courfeyrac and wonders why he had never seen the man for who he was. He cracked a grin. 

"I could learn to love you." 

Courfeyrac mirrored his expression, hands tightening around Grantaire's. 

"I hope you do, with all the waiting I've done." 

They laugh, before exchanging another kiss. It tasted like a promise, and if Grantaire had any say in it, he would say it tasted a bit like hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I would forever ship E/R one sided, even when I read them as an actual pairing.


End file.
